After Death
by OrcaremiFox
Summary: After your last breath if you are still in Heavenly Host Elementary School, you will feel the pain of your death for all of eternity and will never be laid to rest. This is their story, of what happens after they have died.
1. Chapter 1

_(Author's Note: Hey guys OrcaremiFox here, in addition to my fanfic for Corpse Party I have decided to make a short story as a little epilogue to the original game_

_Enjoy!) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party, its franchise, or its characters, just this fanfiction. _

"Where I am?" A male teenager with blue hair and dull green eyes asks the empty room, expecting an answer. The teen rubs his eyes and notices that he no longer has his glasses. In a panicked fury, he paws at the dirty to floor hoping he will successfully find them. Shaking his head in denial, he finally finds the pair of glasses a few feet away from where he had awaken. After carefully touching the lenses and the frame of his eye wear, he realizes that the pair of glasses he had brought with him are broken and beyond any possible repair. "Damn, these were my favorite...Even though I can see now properly, these pair of glasses were by far my best pair that I had.

The male teenager grabs his student ID and takes his scrap of paper from the charm out of it. He suddenly drops the ID and stares blankly at his own hands. They appear perfectly uninjured, except for the fact that they were translucent and glowing blue.

_Dear God...I am dead..How did I die?! _His breath becomes unsteady as his panic starts to over take him. "Think Morishige think, what happened before you died? Oh...that's right, Mayu...her voice, I could hear her in my phone. That was her body pulverized all over that wall..and then I went insane, though I can't remember anything else after that. Oh Mayu, are you still stuck in this damn place like me?" 

Morishige stood up quickly and almost fell down when he felt a searing pain in his throat. He rubs the area where the pain was coming from and feels a gaping wound covered in dried blood on the base of his neck. He winces in pain when he accidentally brushes over it too roughly.

"So that's how I died...I got stabbed in the neck by someone." He feels the sharp pain from the stab wound, "Fuck! I thought you _weren't _supposed to feel pain after death, what a crock of shit." Morishige grumbles in annoyance rubbing his neck, and walks out of the classroom, trying his best to ignore the pain from his wound.

"Oh my god, Morishige is that you?!" He pause at the voice and turned around to see a very familiar female face ,with her hair ending in two giant curls, running towards him.

"Ah Shinohara, could that be you?" In a few short moments the girl caught up to him, panting heavily. "No, you are dead too..." Like Morishige, she had died in this place. Her face was stained with tears and had somewhat of a blue tint to it.

"Seiko, can you tell me how you died?"

What felt like minutes soon turned into hours as the two classmates told each other what happened and how they died. "So...you were stabbed in the neck by someone?" Seiko whispered almost to quite for Morishige to hear.

"Yeah, it still hurts and I can't explain why." He rubs his neck trying to soothe the pain.

"Well...I can explain that. I heard from a fellow departed spirit that even after death you will still feel the pain from your last moments of living, and there is no possible means of going to heaven. The ones that have died here will stay here for all entirety or until they are eventually consumed by this abomination of a school." She brushes her hair out of her eyes, exposing the deep marks from the noose she was hung on.

"Shinohara...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did Naomi have any intention to kill you?" Morishige ask Shinohara grimly.

"No, she didn't and she was under the influence of 'The Darkening' and she did not know what was happening until it was too late.."

"One last thing Seiko" He looks at a wall for a second, "Did you know where Mayu is by any chance?"

Seiko nodded and giggled, "Yes, I do...she is currently wandering around looking for you. My my, Morisihige-Kun wants Mayu! Hehe, you two will make a cute couple?"

Morishige blushes slightly, "Oh, Shut up.."

"It is true isn't?" She giggles again.

_(Well I am cutting this chapter short and I will not update it until I post a new chapter on my other fanfic_

_More to come stay tuned -OrcaremiFox) _


	2. Chapter 2

_(Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe that my first chapter was such a huge success for me. That gives me inspiration to write this chapter, enjoy.) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party, its franchise, or its characters, just this fanfiction. _

Seiko led Morishige down the hallway, talking none stop about what she has been doing and who has she seen since her death. His face is plastered in confusion and annoyance because he did not know even a third of the stuff she was talking about. Most of the information she said made no sense to him, but he did manage to here bits of important or interesting details.

"Shinohara, did anyone else we know die in this school besides Mayu?" Morishige suddenly interrupts her excited rant of uninteresting topics.

"Not that I know of, though there are plenty of unfamiliar dead people here." She stops, "I do have to warn you about them though. Some of the spirits around here are sort of friendly and interesting to talk to; others are they have been corrupted by the school and only have dark intentions of harming those still alive and trapped in here."

"How can I tell the difference?" He says somewhat startled.

"Its simple, the blue ones are good; the red ones are bad. Its kinda preschool, but you get the idea, right?"

"Yeah." Morishige responds to her. Seiko giggles, and continues her onslaught of nonsense and confusion._ Was Seiko always like this, even before all of us were trapped here? _He shakes his head, _Of course she was, that's what made her who she is...even after her death. _He did not notice that Seiko suddenly stopped walking, he nearly collided with her. "Shinohara, what's going on?" He asks.

She giggles excitedly, "Hehe, I found her."

"Mayu?!"

"The one and only." She chimes.

Seiko grabs Morishige's hand and runs to the down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was the putrid, decaying remains of someone being thrown into a wall at a shocking speed. Morishige remembers this certain area well and walks toward the remains. This is where Mayu was killed and where her body still remains. In front of the mass of rotten organs and flesh splattered all over the wall, stood a girl with a single ponytail on top of her head. She is poking at the remains that are on the floor, not caring at all about the maggots that cover the chunk of disgusting flesh.

"Mayu..." Morishige starts, his legs suddenly give out and he falls to his knee, "Mayu..its me, Morishige."

Mayu realizes who was talking to her and turned to look at Morishige, "Shig, it really is you..." Even though her body is splattered on the wall, the form she takes on after her death looks almost normal. The only thing that looked off about her is a few areas where her flesh appears to be crudely reattached by something.

"Yeah its me Mayu" Morishige couldn't help but stare, not because she looks a bit different than the last time he saw her. It is because he was finally seeing her once again even though he convinced himself that he wouldn't.

"Shig-bro, what's wrong? Is it because of how I look?" Mayu said nearly in tears, "I know, I am hideous.."

"Mayu its not because of that...I don't care about what you look like."

"Then what is it?"

"It is because...I thought I would never see you. The time I spent in here before I died was convincing myself that I would never see my best friend again and that I would spend the remainder of my life all alone." Morishige stated, telling the truth, "That's why I was staring at you, because I am so goddamn relieved and because we are together once again, even though we will spend all of eternity here."

Tears of both sadness and joy streak down Mayu's cheeks, "Shig, do you...do you really mean it?"

"Every last word Mayu." He says embracing Mayu into a hug that he should have done a long time ago.

As the two embraced each other, neither one of them noticed Seiko was watching them until she finally spoke, "D'awww, look at the cute couple! They are so adorable!"

"Seiko!" Mayu broke the hug and ran to Shinohara.

"Hiya Suzume, its good to she you again." Seiko chimes happily.

"How long have you been there?" Mayu asks curiously.

"Long enough to see an adorable couple form." Seiko smiles.

_Meanwhile..._

An young female adult limps down a hallway in pursuit of a young teenager. Judging by her injuries and blood stained clothing, she had died from a high fall and was crushed by several heavy objects. The boy she was chasing after had a large gash his leg but still manage to create a bit of distance away from his pursuer. He tripped over a loose board and crashed into the floor.

Realizing that there was no way he could escape from her, he shut his eyes closed and said, "What ever you do miss, please try to make it quick." Seconds passed and nothing happened, the teen felt something wrap around his leg and opened his eyes out of curiosity. The young adult that was chasing after him a few seconds ago is now kneel and wrapping a bandage over his hurt leg. When she was finished, he spoke once again, "You are not going to kill me are you?"

The woman looked up to him and smiled, "Of course not, I am only trying to help you and mean you no harm what so ever"

_(For those of you possibly confused, yes Mayu and Morishige are a pairing. Anyways read and review _

_Ciao.) _


	3. Chapter 3

_(Author's note: I would like to say thanks for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows I am receiving from this fanfiction, I really REALLY appreciate it. :3 _

_Anyway here is Chapter 3, Ciao!) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party, its franchise, or its characters, just this fanfiction. _

Mayu looks at Morishige who has accidentally doze off against a wall. She walks toward one of the school's nearby windows and begins to stare blankly outside of it. Like always, it was raining heavily. It is sort of scientific phenomenon that not a single puddle has formed on the soaked ground, the entire area should be swamped with rainwater by now.

"I miss everyone. My mom, Dad, Yui Sensai, and my classmates...I wonder how they all are doing without us." She mumbles quietly to herself. "Though I shouldn't be sad or anything else but happy...I have both Shig and Seiko. My best friend and long-time crush is here with me, there is no need to be upset, Mayu." Tired of staring at the rain, Mayu glances over to Seiko, another one of her classmates that had suffered the tragic fate of dying in Heavenly Host Elementary School. Seiko seems to be rereading her text messages on her cellphone; out of curiosity, Mayu approaches Shinohara.

Seiko immediately notices Mayu walking towards her and smiles, "Hi Suzume, is something the matter?"

"Not really, I am just a bit curious about what you were doing." Mayu replies.

"Its nothing..." Her smile fades, "I was just reminiscing.."

"Thinking? About what?"

"Naomi," Seiko's eyes are full of sadness and pain, "Its been around a few weeks since they manage to escape out of here and I haven't seen her since. I miss her a lot, more than anything..Hell I miss every single one of them, but Naomi means more to me than anyone else, except my younger brothers. She is more than a best friend..." Seiko stops, nearly in tears.

Mayu sits down next to her, "Seiko, can I ask you something?"

"Sure..." Seiko rubs the tears out of her eyes, "Go ahead, Suzume."

"Do you miss everyone else that we will never see again?"

"Of course, its bad enough that we will never see any of our classmates or Ms. Yui again, but I am more worried about my family. Poor Yuu, he has to take care of his younger brothers by himself now because I am no longer there to support them or cook and clean..."

Mayu looks down at the dusty floor, "That's terrible."

"Though I won't worry _too _much about it. Yuu is a big boy now so I believe that he will be able to take care of his brothers without any trouble or without my help." Seiko says optimistically, "And Naomi...I know she misses me horribly but she's got that wonderfully Mochida-kun to wipe that frown off of her face. All I can do is hope for the lighter side of things and think about my future of being in here."

"You're right Seiko, but I will still miss my mom and everyone else..."

Seiko yawns and stretches her body, "Yawnnn, this topic is getting too depressing. Hey Suzume, wanna talk about something else until Morishige finally wakes up?"

"Okay." Mayu's faces lightens up a little.

Seiko glances over to Morishige for a split second to make sure he was still sound asleep. She then grins a devilish yet naughty smile, "Did I ever tell what I did to Yoshiki and Sastoshi back in gym class?" She explained to Mayu the devious prank she performed to both boys involving massive amounts of shaving cream and other unusual items. The only bad consequence was that both Sastoshi and Yoshiki got into a huge fight shortly after the prank, believing that they did the prank to each other...though both of them went after Seiko the next day because Naomi snitched on Seiko. Neither Seiko or Mayu realized that Morishige was wide awake by the time Shinohara finished her little "story".

Morishige clears his throat in order to alert both of his spectral classmates that he is, in fact, well aware of Seiko's story. Seiko and Mayu gasp in unison and surprise, the two girls then look at each other and laugh.

"So Morisihige, how much did you hear?" Seiko says.

"Unfortunately every single word and detail of your little story..." Morishige sighs, leaning against the wall he had fallen asleep on, "So yeah I heard everythingggg."

Mayu laughs, "Shig, I never thought you had a sarcastic side."

"Neither did I.."

_(Ahh..its one am and I have a headache, still no Internet so im pissed too. I am trying my best to get everything update so stay tuned.) _


	4. Chapter 4

_(Author's note: Ugh, I have had writer's block for about a week and a half now maybe two (Idk)...BUT I finally figured out what to write for Chapter Four so here you go..._

_Ps. I have stopped writing my other Corpse Party fanfic for a while...I think I might rewrite it because why the hell not.) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party, its franchise, or its characters, just this fanfiction. _

"So...you used to be a teacher?" The boy asks Ms. Yui as she finishes bandaging his injured leg.

"No I was a teacher's assistant, if I had survived and made it back home along with my students I would be a teacher by now." She sighs sadly.

Noticing Ms. Yui's face change from calm to stricken with grief from her tragic death, the young student attempts to think of something to cheer up the upset spirit, "Well even though I don't know much of you, I honestly think you would have made a great and caring teacher."

"You're right..." Ms. Yui says wiping small tears off of her translucent face, "But I am still going through the grief of my own death...So it is hard not to get so upset over it."

"I understand, I had to go through this type of grief as well a when my parents died a few years ago."

"Oh...does that mean you have been living alone ever since you became an orphan?"

"Not exactly" The boy runs his hand through his sweaty brown hair, "My older brother sort of adopted me into his family after he heard what happen, but I won't be living with him and his wife for long. In a couple of years I will be old enough to live by myself and hopefully find a job with decent pay."

"That's nice for you...do you have any other plans?" Ms Yui asks him.

"Not yet..." He kicks some dust into the air, "Um..thanks for bandaging my leg and everything else but I really _really _ need to be leaving...My classmates are stuck here like me, they could be injured or worse by now."

"You sound just like me..." Ms. Yui blushes slightly which was nearly impossible to see due to being a ghost, "Perhaps I can guide you around for a while to make sure you do not wound your leg again or any other part of your body."

The boy smiles, "I would be glad if you helped me find my friends without worrying about hurting myself. I am Kiba, Kiba Yorisiki.

"I am Yui Shishido, but you can call me Ms. Yui or Yui-Sensai if you want...If its not rude to ask but how did you manage to hurt your leg?"

Kiba looks down at the floor and frowns, "Its a long story...After I woke up here a few hours, maybe days, ago, I realized that none of my friends were with me and I was alone. I began wandering around the hallways looking for any sign or evidence that my friends or someone was still alive but all I found were the decaying bodies of people that did not survive being trapped in here."

"That's terrible..."

Kiba nods, "That's not the reason why I injured my leg, after half an hour of walking around aimlessly, I encountered a male spirit whose aura was red instead of blue. Half of his body's skin was flayed off, exposing the muscles of his body. He was stabbing into a young girl's abdomen with a sharp rusty knife and had a bizarre, blood thirsty look on his face. I could only watch as he finished stabbing the girl and leaving her to die from blood-loss, that was when he finally notice that I was watching. He then began laughing and ran towards me. I tried running away but he caught me a few seconds later. Instead of killing me like he did with the girl, he asked me if I enjoyed what I saw; before I could answer he sunk his blade deep into my leg...I blacked out after that."

Ms. Yui looks at Kiba in shock, "You poor boy...to have to go through something like that.."

"Its fine, I am better now to say the least." He looks down the hallway, "Shall we get going?"


	5. Chapter 5

_(Author's Note: ...I need a job. ._. _

_Oh well...thanks guys for your support even though I barely have any opportunities to update and whatever else nowadays... **sighs.**_

_See you guys later..I guess.)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party or any of its characters, games, or franchise, just this fanfiction. _

A bright flash of lightning followed by loud thunder startle a girl with dirty blonde hair with one green eye and the other one covered with an improvised bandage due to a recent injury. She rubs the bloodstained bandage covering her injured eye and mumbles to herself about nearly ruining the only sheet of paper she had as well as getting scared over a thunderstorm.

She sighs and continues writing on the paper, _'I can't take anymore of wandering around in this hellhole searching for you and Mihara, Kiba...please find it in your heart to forgive me...'I begging you, please... please find Mihara and find a way out of here, she is now your only chance of surviving and possibly making it out of this school alive...'_

The girl wipes the tears that were running down her cheek, "I can't write anymore than this...but I need to finish write my last words for you..."

_'One more thing. Kiba, I have been in love with you since we were both little kids, I will never forget how we first met.. Goodbye, Yorisiki... I love you – Hirune Augustine' _She finishes writing her letter with fallen tears staining and smearing the old parchment. She carefully folds it in half and stands up in a nearby chair. Making sure the noose she made with old yet durable rope she found earlier was able to properly hold her weight, Hirune whispers one finally, silent prayer of forgiveness before kicking the chair underneath her.

_Meanwhile..._

"Shig!" Mayu calls out to Morishige, "Wait up."

Obeying her like a well trained pet, he stops and patiently waits for his best friend to catch up, "Oh Suzume, hehe...I didn't notice you" He lies, "I guess I need to pay more attention from now on."

"It is alright Shig, I do that all the time, too." She smiles at Morishige, wincing in pain a few moments later.

"Mayu are you ok?!" He is by her side in a instant, worried about her.

"Y-yeah...My injuries opened up a bit...from smiling a bit too much" She carefully traces the lines of exposed flesh on her face, "I need to be more careful so the pain will become tolerable once again."

Morishige gently cups her uninjured cheek with his right hand, "Let me know if you need my help, okay? ...Because I will help you no matter what."

"Shig..." Mayu started but was cut off by a loud scream.

"What was that?"

Mayu's eyes widen slightly in fear, "That was Seiko screaming..." Before anyone of them could move, Seiko screamed again, this time much louder.

"Shig come on!" Mayu almost snapped and ran towards the source of the scream.

_Meanwhile..._

A scream echoes throughout the hallway, both of them pause but Kiba is the only one to continue moving forward. Ms. Yui collapses onto a wall for support.

"Ms. Yui, are you okay?" Kiba asks worried when he notices that Ms. Yui is slumped against one of the walls in shock

Yui-Sensai tries to say something but the words were stuck in her throat.

"Ms. Yui...is something wrong?" He asks her again.

"That scream...came from Shinohara, one of my students..." She finally spits out the words and slowly slides down to the floor nearly in tears, "One of my own students is in trouble and there is nothing I can do to help."

"You're wrong." Kiba says, "Even though you are no longer living, you can't still help him or her."

"But what about you, will you be alright?" She asks dimly.

Kiba grins, "Don't worry, I can manage by myself for a while. I am sure we will see each other again real soon." Another scream echoes the hallway again.

_Yes, soon Kiba... _"Ok..." Ms. Yui smiles a sad smile, "I will see you soon." She quickly limps towards the scream and pauses for a moment to look at Kiba one final time, but he was already down the end of the hallway, waving her good-bye.

_Stop looking at him Yui...you already know he won't make it out of here alive and there's nothing you can do to help him now. It is his fate. _For those poor souls who have died in Heavenly Host Elementary School, they know whenever or not the people who are still living will die. Without looking back, she limps down the other end of the tattered hallway on her way to help her student.

_(Author's Note: I feel kind of dizzy and hyper right now. Meh... _

_Anyway, read & review and thank you everyone for your support.)_


	6. Chapter 6

_(Author's Note: Thanks again guys and ,of course, ladies, I still cannot believe that this fanfic is already getting so many reviews, followers, and favorites. **Coughs** and now for the chapter, enjoy.) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party, its franchise, or its characters, just this fanfiction. _

Intense lightning crackles above crushed school that is Heavenly Host Elementary; a young girl wearing a tattered, red dress watches the lightning dance in the sky from the school's roof. Loud thunder rocks the entire building as the lightning strikes a nearby tree, reducing it to a splintered mass of broken wood and scorched leaves.

The sound of glass catches the childlike spirits attention. A boy falls out of one of the second story's window, followed by a intriguing yet gruesome sound. The girl glances down at the boy that fell from the window and giggles morbidly at the boy. His body is bent and twisted at a very unnatural angle with fresh blood staining the grass around him.

A feminine scream kills the short lifespan of the bone-chilling silence, " INAMI, NO!"

"Mi...ka..san" Inami silently whispers to himself, "R...u..n." His body twitches slightly for several seconds, then remains ominously still.

Mikasan sinks down to the cold floor and whimpers, "This...wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed die, not like that...You were going to be a programmer just like you wanted to..I am so sorry."

"Shig! This way, hurry!" Mayu calls out to Morishige who is barely keeping up with Mayu's remarkable pace despite her eternal injuries, "Shinohara is this way."

"O-okay." Morishige answers her when he finally catches up to her.

"Shig, we are wasting too much time like this. At the rate we are going, it might be too late to help her.."

"Go ahead Suzume..." Morishige pants, "I will catch up with you, trust me."

Mayu looks at him concerned, "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Yeah," He nods, "Don't worry about me Mayu, I will be alright."

Mayu looks down the next hallway where Seiko might be and looks back at Morishige, "Okay, Shig..." She quickly runs to Morishige and gives him a light kiss on his lips, "Don't fall too far behind...okay?"

He blushes slightly but no words come out of his mouth. Mayu grins and runs down the corridor with Morishige following behind.

_Meanwhile..._

"L-let me go!" Seiko yells at her attacker, spitting in his spectral face.

"No..." Her attacker snarls and slams Seiko into the wall with nearly superhuman strength.

"Please..." She begs him when he slams her into the wall again. He did not respond to her plea for mercy but instead grabbed her damaged throat with his strong hands and slowly lifted her until she was dangling off of the floor.

"I know exactly who you are..." She coughs, "You are...Yuuya Kizami... The bas...who has been help-ping Sachiko by..k-killing innocent teenagers and children just ...for the fun of it. That's you, correct?!"

Kizami deviously grins, "Yet I thought my attempts were barely being noticed...I am relieved that someone is aware of my work." He applies pressure to her neck and retrieves a knife from his jeans's side pocket.

"You..sick bastard." Seiko begins to choke.

"Thank you very much" Kizami chuckles and continues crushing Seiko's throat, "Too bad no one else wil-" Something slams him into a wall before he could finish his sentence. Kizami grabs his knife from off of the floor and tries to slash whatever slammed into him. The figures takes the knife from him and stabs Kizami deep into his abdomen. Surprised, Kizami falls backwards and hits his head on a desk, stunning him. Finally free from Kizami's grasp, Seiko collapses against the wall in relief.

"Let...her..go, Kizami" The figure says, slowly rising off of the floor.

"Suzume?" Seiko asks the figure who saved her from Kizami.

"Yeah, its me Seiko." Mayu glances at Kizami, who seems to be stunned from the impact, "Come on, we need to get away from him before he gathers his senses." Seiko leaned on Mayu for support and the two of them slowly made their way out of the room. Seiko is the first to make it out of the room, but something grabs Mayu and drags her back into the classroom.

"Mayu!" Seiko grabs Mayu's arm and starts pulling her out of the doorway.

"Its Kizami..." Mayu's eye widen in fear, "Seiko you need to let go of my arm..." Kizami pulls out his blood-stained knife out of the side of his body and sinks it into Mayu's leg.

"But Suzume..."

"SEIKO LET GO NOW!" Mayu nearly screams in pain and tries to kick Kizami with her free leg.

"Mayu!" Seiko tries to grab Mayu's arm again but Mayu pushes her away.

"Go find Shig..please Seiko, hurry." Mayu nearly pleads to her, "I am begging you.." Seiko backs away and runs off to find Morishige.

_(Author's Note: Hmm...a cliffhanger. Well, the next chapter is going to be much longer than this one, I promise. Read and review, until next time -OrcaremiFox.)_


	7. Chapter 7

_(Author's Note: Its been a really long while since I have updated...Forgive me guys... _

_Wow, over five thousand views... I cannot believe that this fanfic already has that many, I am impressed. Anyway here is the newest chapter and I plan on making only a few more, enjoy everyone.._

_PS: If you have any question and/or are confused, include it in your review, thanks.) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party, its franchise, or any of its characters, just this fanfiction. _

Morishige runs mindlessly in the direction Mayu ran hoping to catch up with her; his mind is half-clouded by mixed thoughts and emotions about recent events involving Mayu kissing him as well as Seiko being in possible danger. Nevertheless, his determination to help out Seiko or anyone of his friends gives him the superficial willpower to continue forward down the hallway. Unaware of the small hole in the floor ahead of him, Morishige accidentally steps in it and falls, hitting his injured neck when he falls face first onto the floor.

"Damnit... He curses while rubbing the area around his wound in order to ease the pain, "I thought being a spirit meant that you could walk through object or obstacles without worrying about possible injuries or pain, apparently that is a lie here.." Morishige sighs, "Oh well, falling like that is part of my fault because I wasn't paying any sort of attention at all to my surroundings. Ah, now which way did Mayu go?" The hallway was split into two smaller corridors; one heading left, the other continuing straight forward. A cry of pain came from the hallway going left; unlike like the other screams, this one sounded very different from Seiko's.

"Mayu, hold on I am coming!" Morishige yells and heads down the hallway, _Please be alright, Mayu. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt again.._ As Morishige ran down the hallway as quick as he possibly can, he is unaware that someone is following him from a distance. It wasn't before long before Morishige spotted someone nearly sprinting towards him..

"MORISHIGE!" Seiko yells at him.

"Shinohara?" He starts heading towards her in order to reduce the distance between them. Seiko's cheeks are highlighted by fresh tears and her eyes look puffy and tired. "What are you doing here? I thought it was you who..." His voice trails off.

"Morishige..." She sputters and wipes the tears off of her cheeks, "She saved me but...I couldn't help her..." More tears rolled down her face and onto the floor, "I am so sorry..."

Morishige's eyes widen and he grabs Seiko's shoulders, "Tell me what happened. Now." Seiko explains to him in detail about why she was screaming as well as how Mayu saved her from Kizami only to be taken instead.

Morishige was speechless, after Seiko finishes informing him what happened, and fell to knees, sobbing.

"I am so sorry Suzume," He chokes out, "I...I.."Seiko slaps him in the face as hard as she possibly could. Morishige looks at her, completely taken by surprise.

"Get a hold of yourself goddammit!" She almost screams at him, "I am well aware that you love her and everything and there's still time to help her. So quit acting like an idiot and go help her you _dumbass._"

"Shinohara..." Morishige starts. "I-"

"I know.." She said as she helps him up from off of the floor, "She is down the hallway and in the first classroom on the left. I don't how much help I would be right now, but I will try my best." She starts heading down the hallway only to be cut off by Morishige.

"No Seiko, you need to stay here." He says firmly, "This is something I need to do myself, I hope you understand."

"I do..now stop wasting time and go, Morishige." Seiko nudges him forward. He nods and limps down the hallway and away from her.

"Shinohara?" A voice calls out to Seiko.

Seiko jumps in surprise when she hears the voice call her name. "Huh?!" She turns around in the direction of the voice, "Who's there?"

"Please don't tell me that you have forgotten about me already, Seiko..." A spectral female figure approaches Seiko and wraps her arms around Seiko.

"Ms. Yui...I missed you." Seiko smiles a sad smile, nearly in tears.

"I've missed you too, Shinohara," Ms. Yui almost sobs, "But what are you doing here?"

"Let me explain everything that has happened."

_(Author's Note: Great, just great. I have school tomorrow and I didn't even get do absolutely nothing I wanted to do...Blah, blah, blah._

_Until next time everyone...)_


End file.
